deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Dr.matlock3423
Over mij Ik ben Brandjan Vermeulen en kom uit Renswoude, Utrecht. Ik ben een schilder. De Rode Ridder lees ik altijd nog met plezier. Het beste vind ik de serie vanaf 106 tot 129 maar ook tussen de eerdere en latere delen zitten zeer goede verhalen. Eerste strips Mijn eerste Rode Ridders kocht ik op de rommelmarkt, dit waren Het Derde Wapen en De Lijfwacht. Toen strip 174 - De Erfgenaam verscheen besloot ik ze echt te gaan verzamelen. Daarna begon ik net als mijn broer en vader de hele reeks compleet te maken. Persoonlijke mening per uitgave In deze sectie zal ik mijn persoonlijke mening over de strips zetten, er zullen er steeds meer in komen te staan naar verloop van tijd. 1 - Het Gebroken Zwaard Het Gebroken Zwaard is waar de stripreeks begon. Vroeger vond ik deze maar matig maar tegenwoordig vind ik het een zeer degelijk ridderverhaal. Het heeft een gevaarlijke en slimme schurk, die het Johan niet makkelijk maakt. De tekenstijl is beter dan die van enkele latere strips zoals Het Veenspook. Dit was een goede start van de reeks. 8/10 2 - De Gouden Sporen De Gouden Sporen is zonder twijfel één van de beste strips uit de reeks. De uitwerking van de personages is goed gelukt, vooral die van de drie schildknapen. Verder vermoord Johan voor het eerst een belangrijk personage: Baldur. Kwa verhaal is deze ook zeer sterk, er worden vele interresante weetjes over de opleiding van een schildknaap gegeven. 10/10 3 - Het Veenspook In Het Veenspook komen voor het eerst monsters voor, en ook vikings zijn hier voor het eerst te zien. Het tekenwerk vond ik wat minder. Zo is bijv. het kapsel van Johan erg door de war, het herinnerde me aan dat van McGyver. Het verhaal is goed, Johan zal voor detective moeten spelen om een raadsel op te lossen. Ook de ontknoping is geslaagd. 8/10 20 - Kerwyn de Magiër Zonder meer een zeer goed deel uit de reeks. Mooi tekenwerk, hoewel er soms duidelijke stijlverschillen te zien zijn. Anders dan in de latere "Kronieken van Merlijn" is Kerwyn hier nog een uitstekende schurk. Dan zijn er ook nog Modred en Gwenleod de heks. Johan en Lancelot hebben in deze strip naar mijn mening meer een bijrol, het personage Walewijn steelt hen de show. Het is jammer dat hij moest sterven. De mengeling van list en bedrog maken van deze strip één van de besten uit de reeks. 10/10 21 - De Wilde Horde De Wilde Horde is de directe opvolger van Kerwyn de Magiër, die op zijn beurt weer bij Koning Arthur hoorde. Deze drie strips vormen dan ook een soort van drieluik waarmee de Arthur reeks begon. Dit keer is Modred ontmaskerd, en moet hij het zelf proberen. Modred is naar mijn mening een van de beste schurken uit de reeks. Hij begon als laffe intrigant, maar is ook erg slim en weet wanneer hij zelf in moet grijpen om iets voor elkaar te krijgen. Daarbij is hij best tegen Johan opgewassen (zoals gezien in hun twee gevechten in Het Rijk van Enid). Modred heeft in deze strip eigenlijk de belangrijkste rol. Johan en Lancelot hebben wat minder ruimte. Dit is de eerst keer dat er Picten opduiken, die zullen nog wel vaker verschijnen in de reeks. Deze strip heeft een open einde, de Picten zijn wel verslagen, Modred kan echter ontsnappen en het nog een keer proberen. 9/10 34 - De Stenen Beelden De Stenen Beelden lijkt kwa verhaal veel op Het Veenspook, maar deze vond ik net wat beter. Vooral het minimale aan deze strip is leuk bedacht. Het gaat in feite ook maar om een paar personages die netjes worden uitgewerkt. Tynox heeft maar een doel: en dat is wraak. Hij slaat overwachts toe, maar is ook kwetsbaar. Vooral Lexing maakt het hem en ook Johan vrij moeilijk. Op het einde gaat het dan allemaal goed, todat hij dodelijk valt. Ook Tynox is zo door zijn wraak ten gronde gegaan. Ik vond dit vroeger al een interessant gegeven. Zeker een prima ridderverhaal. 9/10 72 - De Ster van het Oosten Dit is een prima strip uit de reeks. Het verhaal is eigenlijk ernstig, maar er zit ook veel humor in. De personages Jork en Muulsch zijn weer terug en zorgen voor grappige momenten. De show wordt echter gestolen door stuurman Derrick met zijn sterke verhalen. Ondanks al deze humorvolle elementen blijft de kern van het verhaal om de diamant heel serieus, het verhaal heeft een uitstekende ontknoping. Een van de leukste strips uit de reeks. 9/10 88 - Het Oog van Toth Het Oog van Toth is een avontuur met veel magie, eigenlijk lijkt deze wel een beetje op De IJsvorstin. Er zitten nogal wat onlogische dingen in maar dat stoort mij niet. De ingekleurde versie heb ik een aantal jaar geleden in het boekwinkeltje bij mij in de buurt gekocht en het viel mij gelijk op hoe mooi de inkleuring op dat moment was, dat is tegenwoordig wel wat minder. Dit is geen van de toppers uit de reeks maar hij is gewoon goed. 7/10 95 - Heerser der Diepten Deze strip heeft een leuk avontuur te bieden. Kwa tekenen waren haaien nooit het sterkste punt van Karel Biddeloo, maar in deze strip zien zij er nog goed uit. Ondanks de vele plotgaten is Heerser der Diepten een vermakelijk deel uit de reeks. 7/10 110 - De Kraken De Kraken is een van de strips die ik vroeger het vaakst gelezen heb. Het verhaal is een mengeling van meerdere B-films, en omvat Kannibalen, Dinosaurussen en een onbetrouwbare bemanning. Bovendien is er nog de Kraken die onverwacht telkens weer opduikt. Dit is een uitstekend avonturenverhaal. 8/10 114 - Vrykolakas Vrykolakas is mijn favorite strip in de hele reeks. Biddeloo slaagde er nooit meer in om zo een spannend en sfeervol stripboek te maken. Het tekenwerk en de inkleuring zijn top. Kwa uiterlijk is Vrykolakas een zeer origineel monster, dat voor een hoog dodental zorgt. Vooral de onthoofding van Ednau is mij altijd bijgebleven. Dit is natuurlijk geen typisch ridderverhaal maar ik hou nog wel van een geslaagde horrorfilm, dus was ook deze strip naar mijn smaak. 10/10 131 - De Heren van Rode Na de dood van Vlad Drakul was het dan voor een aantal strips afgelopen met de avonturen in het buitenland. Johan blijkt namelijk in de streek Horst geboren te zijn (hoewel dat in Baloch de Reus anders is), en zo gaat hij daarheen terug. Daar komt hij toevallig net op tijd voor het huwelijk van zijn half-broer Amelrick Pynnock. Naar mijn idee was deze verhaallijn goed bedacht door Karel Biddeloo, De Heren van Rode en zijn twee opvolgers zijn uitstekend. Het is jammer dat Biddeloo besloot om met Hugo Pynnock iemand in de reeks te brengen die er net zo uitziet als zijn broer, ik vind dat een beetje de kracht van het verhaal doen afnemen. Hoewel er nog een boel andere leuke figuren in deze strip verschijnen, is het vooral Amelrick die de show steelt. Een zeer interessant personage dat ook diepte krijgt, naar buiten is hij steeds emotieloos, maar van binnen jaloers en woedend. De dood van Delcampo en de aankomende veldslag bieden ook een perfecte opbouw naar de volgende strip. 10/10 147 - Het Levenselixer Toegegeven waren de strips vanaf Prins der Duisternis telkens ietsje minder geworden. Prins der Duisternis was natuurlijk dan ook wel een erg goede strip. In deze strip wordt er weer een nieuw personage ingevoerd: Diederik. Ik vind de verandering van Diederik van Badguy naar Goodguy een beetje gehaast overkomen, het is alsof er nog snel een personage tussen gedrukt werd. Daarbij verdwenen andere figuren zoals Chuk steeds meer naar de achtergrond. Verder is het verhaal erg dun, er zijn enkel een paar opstootjes in Leuven en Demoniah's nieuwe plannen. Bij deze titel had ik verwacht dat de strip om een nieuw resultaat van Mordecai's onderzoek zou gaan, maar de titel van de strip verwijst in feite naar bier, het enige echte levenselixer. 5/10 148 - De Bierkoning De Bierkoning stond eerder op plaats 4 van de flop 5 op Roderidder.be en kwam er bij de bespreking daar ook niet best vanaf. Het mag dan wel duidelijk zijn dat dit niet een van de betere pogingen tot humor was van Karel Biddeloo. De strip heeft leuke momenten, maar ook wel mindere. De kostuums van Hugo Pynnock en zijn optreden op de markt vond ik een beetje over de top. Ook het einde komt erg afgeraffeld over. Dit was dan het eigenlijke laatste deel van de strips die in en rond Horst afspelen, vanaf de volgende strip zou hij weer een grote reis maken. Het is goed dat de reeks weer een andere richting uitging, de inspiratie was er sinds Het Levenselixer al wel uit. 4/10 155 - Montsalvat In Monsalvat begint Johan aan zijn zoektocht naar de Graal. Dit album is helemaal niet slecht, al zou zijn opvolger deze nog duidelijk overtreffen. Dit is ook de eerste keer dat Demoniah en Lodogran samenwerken. De flashbacks van Lancelot zijn nog het beste gelukt en erg sfeervol. Voor de rest is dit verhaal een voorbereiding op zijn opvolger. 7/10 157 - Avalon Avalon is het laatste deel van vijf delen over koning Arthur en de Ronde Tafel. en zeker de minste. Veel gepraat en de hertekende plaatjes uit De Laatste Droom vielen bij mij ook niet in de smaak. Dan is er nog een behoorlijke retcon want Arthur blijkt zijn kroon mee naar Avalon te hebben genomen, terwijl Johan hem in Excalibur uit zijn graf heeft gehaald. Wel goed vond ik de uiteindelijke afrekening met Lodogran door Arthur. Het is jammer dat Biddeloo hem terughaalde in De Boetelingen. 5/10 158 - De Duivelstuin De Duivelstuin is eigenlijk een typisch western verhaal. De goede personages gaan op weg om Ysida's man te redden, maar worden daarbij door plaatselijke inwoners aangevallen. Natuurlijk zijn er ook minder betrouwbare personen aan de goede kant, namelijk Oktar en zijn handlangers. Het verhaal kent bijna geen verassingen en het enige goede personage dat sterft is Gunnar. Voor de rest komen zij allemaal weer veillig terug van het avontuur. De Duivelstuin is niet een van de betere strips uit de reeks, al gaat hij wel snel van start en heeft leuke personages. 6/10 164 - Reis naar Atlantis Naar het geslaagde De Holle Aarde kwam Biddeloo weer met een science-fiction verhaal aanzetten. Dit had hij al eerder goed gedaan zoals in De Vluchtelingen of De Duivelszee, maar nu was het mij een beetje teveel van het goede. Johan loopt er dit keer maar een beetje doelloos bij, het enige wat hij nog kan doen is even een Zeedraak ombrengen die nog wel eens van grootte verandert. Blijft de vraag wat de huursoldaat Brak in dit verhaal te zoeken heeft, behalve natuurlijk sterven in het eindgevecht van Magiërs van Atlantis. 4/10 165 - Magiërs van Atlantis Het laatste deel van dit tweeluik is nog beduidend minder als het eerste. Behalve een redelijke tocht met een duikboot, is hier nauwelijks wat te beleven. Veel geschiet en ontploffingen, daarbij was het te verwachten dat Atlantis ten onder zou gaan (voor de tweede keer). opmerkelijk is ook de cover waarop een grote fotokopie van een gebouw staat, dat spaart natuurlijk wel tijd met tekenen. 3/10 166 - De Drakenmeester De Drakenmeester is het eerste album dat met de computer werd ingekleurd. Aan de ene kant ziet dit er wel leuk uit, maar aan de andere kant ook weer lelijk. Vaak lijkt het alsof er lichte vlekken op de tekeningen zitten. Daarbij zien vooral de gefotokopieerde plaatjes er slechter uit dan normaal. De verhaal zelf is een leuk idee dat jammer genoeg niet goed wordt uitgewerkt. Er zit veel filler in zodat er nog een vervolg op moest komen.....4/10 167 - Het Masker van de Draak Dit is het laatste deel van hit tweeluik om de schurk Fan-To-Ming. Het einde is beroerd, zelden is een strip uit deze reeks zo erg afgeraffeld. Toch is deze niet slechter of beter dan zijn voorganger. 4/10 169 - De Maangodin Het is zeker niet een erg goed verhaal dat deze strip te vertellen heeft. Johan gaat bij een bende slechterikken om die van binnenuit te vernietigen, de bende wordt geleid door een mooie vrouw, die heeft ook een rechterhand die door Johan wordt verslagen en hem vervolgens helpt. Dit verhaal werd in Het Adelaarsnest en Het Verdronken Land wel wat beter uitgewerkt. De enige verassing in deze strip is de dood van Karak onverwacht, voor de rest is dit een saai verhaal. 4/10 170 - De Woudgeest De Woudgeest is een van de betere strips uit deze periode. Weer is de inkleuring erg donker, wat dit verhaal zeker ten goede komt. Het grootste deel speelt zich immers in de nacht af. De reuzeboom Grapak en zijn helper Ykai zijn leuke schurken, daarbij kent dit verhaal ook een evenwichtig einde d.w.z. dat het niet afgeraffeld wordt zoals bij Het Masker van de Draak. 6/10 171 - De Boetelingen Dit is voorlopig de laatste strip met Demoniah erin. Zij zou pas weer in Oude Vijanden te zien zijn. Jammer genoeg koos Karel Biddeloo ervoor om ook Lodogran weer terug in de reeks te halen, zijn dood in Avalon was eigenlijk een perfecte afsluiter van zijn personage in de reeks. De Boetelingen begint erg leuk, al wordt het verhaal al vrij voorspelbaar. De inkleuring is weer eens mooi donker wat de sfeer in de strip ten goede komt. Het einde is weer eens gehaast, door het ingrijpen van Galaxa liep overigens ook niemand van de goede kant. Ondanks dit matige einde was deze strip best goed, lang niet zo goed als de eerdere delen met Demoniah, maar alsnog vrij goed. 6/10 172 - De Heksenmeester Dit album is lekker sfeervol door de donkere inkleuring. Het is wel leuk eens een andere schurk uit de Hel te zien als Bahaal, namelijk Asmodeus. Tot kort voor het einde blijft hij goed, maar dan gaat het mis. Het verhaal wordt snel afgeraffeld. De slechterik, Basilus wordt even in elkaar geslagen en vliegt het moeras in einde.....zucht. Erg jammer dus maar het blijft wel een leuke strip. 5/10 173 - Het Zwarte Teken De eerste strip uit de Kronieken van Merlijn. Biddeloo probeerde het horror gedeelte laag te houden, en maakte een matig verhaal uit de dagen van koning Arthur. Deze strip stond destijds in de flop 5 van De Roderidder.be, niet zonder reden. Het idee is niet nieuw, een jonge ridder wil zich bewijzen en gaat net zoals Johan en Lancelot naar het kasteel van de schurk. Hetzelfde plot als Kerwyn de Magiër, alleen is Borsos niet sympathiek en weet je al vanaf het begin dat hij zal sterven. Voor de rest duikt Lodogran van Camelard weer op, het personage is hier wat minder karikaturaal getekend dan in De Slavenmeester en Avalon, maar had van mij niet meer hoeven verschijnen in de reeks. 4/10 174 - De Erfgenaam Bij deze strip heb ik toen besloten zelf de reeks te gaan verzamelen. Achteraf weet ik niet goed meer waarom, de personages incl. Johan en Lancelot blijven hierin zo plat als een dubbeltje. Gelijk bij hun aankomst weet je al dat Bohort, Lionel en Vermeille niet deugen. Het einde komt snel en is geen verassing. Positief aan deze vond ik wel de inkleuring, die was op dat moment nog erg donker en dat vind ik er mooi uitzien. Ook is het leuk dat er eens een paar verwanten van Lancelot te zien zijn. Een genietbare strip maar niet bijzonder. 5/10 175 - De Naamloze Ridder De Kronieken van Merlijn gaan verder. Dit keer zijn het Bahaal en Kerwyn die het moeten ontgelden. Beide figuren worden met elkaar in verbinding gebracht. Dit zou betekenen dat deze strip zich tussen Koning Arthur en Kerwyn de Magiër zou moeten afspelen, maar aangezien die naadloos op elkaar aansluiten is dit onmogelijk, ik zie De Naamloze Ridder en alle andere strips in de Kronieken reeks met Kerwyn/Niemand dus als Non-cannon. Voor de rest is dit een matig verhaal met een veel lichtere inkleuring dan zijn voorganger. 4/10 176 - Het Drakengraf Het verhaal in deze strip is typisch voor deze periode: het heeft een leuke opbouw, maar wordt aan het einde afgeraffeld. Dat is erg jammer want ik vond deze strip best leuk. Verder is Lodogran nu weer de karikatuur die hij in De Slavenmeester en Avalon geworden was. 5/10 177 - De Veldtocht Met De Veldtocht maakte Biddeloo een van de betere strips uit deze periode. Het kent leuke personages en een prima veldslag aan het einde. Ook zijn er een aantal andere ridders van de Ronde Tafel voor het eerste te zien. Het is jammer dat deze personages nooit een rol in de strips zijn gaan spelen, zoals bijv. een Walewijn of Cinric deden in de eerste Arthur verhalen. Figuren als Uryens of Sir. Kay hadden best gebruikt kunnen worden, maar het kwam er niet van. Biddeloo gebruikte liever saaie personages zoals Kerwyn en Lodogran om zijn strips te vullen. Dit is een goede strip. 7/10 187 - Gorgonia Gorgonia heeft de naam de slechste strip uit de reeks te zijn. Plaats 1 in de flop 5 bij Roderidder.be, iets dat later ook nog op Stripspeciaalzaak.be vermeld werd. Ikzelf vind deze strip ook één slechtste van de reeks. Nadat Kerwyn's nogal vergezochte ware uiterlijk te zien is geweest, krijgt Bahaal eindelijk zijn naam. Natuurlijk zag iedereen dat aankomen en het is dan ook geen verassing. Dan begint het echte verhaal dat over Gorgonia gaat. Het verhaal raakt kant nog wal en zit vol met vreemde fouten. Geen strip van de "Kronieken van Merlijn" kwam nog zo slecht over als deze. Dit is voorlopig de laatste strip met Kerwyn en Bahaal als tegenstanders. Dat werd ook tijd de verhalen werden steeds slechter, de reeks moest maar weer eens een andere kant uit. 2/10 188 - Het Putmonster Het Putmonster is een leuk horrorverhaal. Een moeras met menseneters en andere gevaarlijke dieren is dit keer het probleem dat Johan moet bevechten. Hierbij krijgt hij de hulp van een trouwe metgezel: Pipput, die ondanks zijn maffe naam een goede helper is. Hij redt Johan zelfs het leven. Dit is een leuk en spannend album. 7/10 191 - De Riddershoeve Dit is niet bepaald één van de beter getekende stips uit de reeks. Het tekenwerk is grof en vaak te slordig, bovendien zijn de tekeningen wel erg groot. Zo hebben onbeduidende plaatjes vaak zulke grote afmetingen dat er maar zes op een hele bladzijde staan. Kwa setting vind ik hem wel leuk. De Riddershoeve is een leuke locatie, net als de mistige omgeving. Het verhaal is weer eens een detective-verhaal. Johan zal de dader moeten vinden, maar dat lijkt mij al van het begin af duidelijk. Remco is namelijk de enige die de acrobatische bewegingen kan uitvoeren die de moordenaar laat zien. Verder is dit één van de weinige strips uit de reeks waarin niemand sterft. De Riddershoeve is een aardige strip om een keer te lezen, niks bijzonders maar wel aardig. 5/10 192 - Het Geheime Wapen Wederom een strip die door het gebrek aan pagina's en veel te grote plaatjes niet tot zijn recht komt. Bovendien is ook bij deze het tekenwerk slecht, wat vooral te zien is bij de plaatjes van haaien. Ook de personages zijn niet interessant. De schurk, Radjar, is zouteloos en blijft erg plat. Wel leuk is het gedeelte dat in vroegere tijden afspeeld, maar voor de rest is dit een matige strip. 4/10 193 - De Schat van Carthago Ook deze strip die een opvolger is van Het Geheime Wapen is vrij matig. Toch vond ik deze beter uitgewerkt worden. Het tekenwerk is beter dan in zijn voorganger en de schurk, Suleiman, komt wat beter over dan de saaie Radjar uit het vorige deel. De zoektocht naar de schat is heel typisch afgewerkt: alle soldaten van Suleiman gaan eraan, totdat alleen hij en zijn belangrijkste mannen overblijven. Het einde gaat zoals gewend behoorlijk snel, maar dat was intussen gewoon geworden in de reeks. Ik vind dit nog best een leuk deel uit de reeks ondanks het dunne verhaal. 5/10 194 - De Golem De Golem heeft een aardig verhaal en betere tekeningen dan zijn drie voorgangers. Deze Golem is wel heel wat minder dreigend dan die uit Het Sprekende Zwaard, hij staat dan ook aan de goede kant. Kapitein Drubal is de echte tegenstander in dit verhaal, maar is erg zwakjes. De Golem had ik al zeer lang niet gelezen en ik kan mij nog herinneren dat ik hem vroeger niet veel aan vond. Nu vind ik hem aardig maar ook niet meer dan dat. 5/10 208 - De Blauwe Heks Nadat Claus Scholz en Martin Lodewijk met De Grot van de Beer een leuke nieuwe strip in de reeks hadden gebracht, kwam nu alweer het keerpunt. De Blauwe Heks is een geheel nieuwe insteek in de reeks. Aan de ene kant is het een gewaagde strip waarmee de twee de reeks een andere kant opsturen, aan de andere kant zullen niet alle lezers van de oude reeks hierop hebben zitten wachten. Ikzelf vond dit een saaie strip waarin ook een nieuw irritant personage wordt ingewerkt: Indigo Magiste. Jammer genoeg een blijvend personage, dat in mijn ogen helemaal niet sympathiek is. Daarbij laat de invloed van Martin Lodewijk zich gelden. Voor nodeloos bloot heb ik nog nooit een stripboek gekocht, ook geen Rode Ridder. 5/10 209 - De Judasgraal Van De Judasgraal had ik hoge verwachtingen aangezien Merlijn, Bahaal en Demoniah voor het eerst in de nieuwe reeks zouden verschijnen. Hoewel dit verhaal leuk begint met de introductie van de andere Hellevorsten, gaat het al snel de mist in. Dit album wekt al snel de indruk dat het verhaal nergens heen gaat, dan is er ook nog het nieuwe uiterlijk van Demoniah met rastakapsel. Nee, dit vond ik een behoorlijke gemiste kans. 3/10 216 - Modgudur Oorspronkelijk was ik niet zo goed te spreken over dit deel in de reeks, maar nadat ik hem meerdere keren gelezen heb vind ik hem gewoon goed. Het voornaamste probleem is echter dat het verhaal in het midden wat doeloos is. Gelukkig trekt de strip aan het einde weer aan. Het is leuk dat in de nieuwe reeks nog wel eens naar de Noorse Goden verwezen wordt, al is Hel jammer genoeg niet zelf aanwezig in haar paleis. Haar twee broers Fenrir en Jormungand zullen''' '''hopelijk ook nog eens in de reeks verschijnen. Modgudur is een zeer fantasierijke strip en één van de leukere strips uit de nieuwe reeks. Wel is het erg jammer dat het personage Demoniah al haar magie intussen verloren heeft, ze lijkt niets meer op Karel Biddeloo's orginele creatie. 7/10 223 - De Sluier van Wuustwezel Deze strip bracht Karel de Montabour terug in de reeks, hoewel hij er wel wat anders uitziet dan eerder. Dit hele personage is natuurlijk een eerbetoon aan Karel Biddeloo. Voor de rest een redelijk verhaal dat nergens echt interessant wordt. Ook weer met een behoorlijke fout: zo ontmoet Johan hier Demoniah al voor hun treffen in De Leeuw van Vlaanderen, maar daar kenden zij elkaar dus duidelijk nog niet. In zie De Sluier van Wuustwezel dus ook als Non-cannon aan. 5/10 225 - De Furiën In de nieuwe reeks waren al meerdere matige strips te vinden, maar deze duikt daar met gemak onderdoor. Natuurlijk waren ook niet alle strips van Karel Biddeloo ernstig bedoeld, deze maakt de reeks gewoon belachelijk. Het begint al met het verhaal dat kant nog wal raakt. Zo duiken Galaxa en Demoniah in de tijd van de Ronde Tafel op nog voordat Johan hen heeft ontmoet, beiden trekken in de loop van de strip malle gezichten en lijken hierbij in niets meer op zichzelf. Het idee voor deze strip was nog niet eens zo slecht de uitwerking vond ik vreselijk. 2/10 235 - De Witte Waan Na het kinderachtige De Elfenring, leek mij deze nog best te doen. De cover zag er in elk geval goed uit. Uiteindelijk bleek ook deze geen topper te zijn maar in ieder geval is hij goed om een keer te lezen. Het begin is nog het beste aan deze strip, het zou zo uit een Conan stripboek kunnen komen. Voor de rest veel gepraat en een te korte jacht op Johan aan het einde. 5/10 Andere besprekingen Hier komen besprekingen van films of boeken die, ook al hebben zij er niets mee te maken, toch een invloed op de reeks hebben gehad. The Keep (film) The Keep is in feite de basis voor de strip Vrykolakas. Het Verhaal Midden in de tweede Wereldoorlog, moet een Duitse eenheid een kasteel in Roemenië bezetten. Deze plaats wordt the Keep genoemd. De plaatselijke inwoners vertellen hen dat het kwaad in de plaats huist, en al snel gebeuren er vreemde dingen. Als twee soldaten een zilveren kruis van de muur halen, worden beiden vermoord. Het wezen dat eerst opgesloten was ontsnapt en brengt elke avond een paar Duitsers om. Ook schijft hij met een onbekende taal op de muren. De Duitsers halen er een Joodse man bij die de taal kan lezen. De man, Dr. Cuza. ontmoet op een nacht het wezen. Hij noemt zich Molasar en zegt dat hij al het kwaad zal vernietigen d.w.z. de Duitsers. Cuza wil het wezen helpen, hij zal voor hem een voorwerp uit the Keep moeten verwijderen, hierdoor zal Molasar vrij zijn. Ondertussen is ook Glaeken Trimegestus op weg naar het kasteel. Glaeken is onsterfelijk en sloot Molasar ooit op. Om het monster te doden heeft Glaeken het wapen nodig dat in the Keep ligt. Het verhaal komt van een boek geschreven door F. Paul Wilson, de regisseur van de film was Michael Mann. Ik ken deze film onder de titel "Die Unheimliche Macht" van een videoband. Mening Het verhaal uit het oorspronkelijke boek werd enigzins verandert voor deze filmversie. Zo is het monsterlijke wezen een soort van Golem met rode ogen. In het boek was het een meer vampierachtig wezen, in feite een onsterfelijke tovenaar met bovennatuurlijke macht uit het stenen tijdperk. Ikzelf vond het geen beste keuze om het zo te veranderen. Dit is een film die zeker al een boel slechte kritiek heeft gehad. Desondanks heeft de film tegenwoordig een cult-status. Dat is vooral toe te schrijven aan het feit dat The Keep tot op dit moment geen DVD release heeft gehad, laat staan Blue-ray. Wel verscheen hij op video en Lazerdisc, ook nog op enkele bootlegs (door fans gemaakte DVD's). Mijn bijdragen * Mijn favoriete pagina's * Voeg hier verwijzingen toe naar uw favoriete pagina's op deze wiki! * Favoriete pagina #2 * Favoriete pagina #3